Shattered
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: [Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes]. "Y algún día, cuando la tiranía de mi padre termine, sabrán que Midorima siempre ha sido y será mío"


¡Buen día, tarde o noche! (:d) Sí, aquí estoy de nuevo, todo gracias **Itara**, por haberme invitado a este maravilloso reto de _Kuroko no Basuke_ y la "Rebelión de los Ukes"; como siempre, sempai, te agradezco enormemente el seguir considerándome para tus retos porque de verdad son ideas geniales y es un gusto participar en ellos (xD). En fin, primero que nada, mis anuncios y advertencias (:D)

_Kuroko no Basuke_, no me pertenece en absoluto y todo es propiedad de Fujimaki; únicamente pedí prestados a sus personajes para cumplir mi capricho de que Midorima y Akashi (principalmente Shintarou, debo admitir) sean los protagonistas (owo)

**Advertencias: ***Primero que nada, les advierto que sé muy, pero muy poco respecto a la serie en sí, y debido a la escuela y mi reciente obsesión con _Shingeki,_ no he terminando ni de ver la temporada uno, así que los personajes pueden contener un OoC magistral, aunque hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerlos a raya. *****Segundo, es un Universo Alterno y un tanto basado en el libro que traía entre manos estos últimos días (nwn) *****Por último ¿pueden creer que a pesar de que nunca he visto a Akashi y sólo tengo oídas de él, me parecía el seme por antonomasia? (xD) Sí que planteó un reto cambiar los papeles y, de todos modos, como que de repente ambos me salieron...hum, ya saben, un poco sukes (:D). Y por problemas de agenda, no pude revisar y modificarlo del todo, así que una disculpa (u-u).

En fin, de nuevo te reitero mi agradecimiento a **Itara **y sólo me queda dejarles la historia, esperando que la disfruten y merezca su review (:3) ¡Hasta abajo!

PD: No me odien, pero alguien que ustedes conocen y posiblemente quieran (igual que yo), está muerto para darle dizque trama (:S). (Dx) Lo siento.

* * *

**((*~*(Shattered)*~))**

**.**

Llovía y el suave olor de la tierra húmeda impregnaba el ambiente, tan fresco y delicioso como siempre.

Él permanecía en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco. No deseaba que la tormenta desatada en su interior, y que disimulaba a la perfección con sus rasgos calmos, terminara por arrinconar todo rastro de cordura. No por primera vez tenía la sensación de estar atrapado en una inmensa marea, siendo arrastrado hacia las profundidades con demasiada rapidez. Tenía miedo y sobre todo, estaba furioso.

Apretó los párpados hasta ver lucecitas de colores bailando. Después, muy lento, los separó. Frente a él se extendía un verdísimo llano donde abetos y castaños, cediendo ante la ventisca de aquella tarde, hacían crujir sus ramas violentamente. El aire, sumándose a la lluvia, resultaba tan frío que no mentiría si dijera que su cuerpo ya estaba algo entumecido y temblaba incontrolablemente, aunque parte de ello tenía que ver más con la rabia que se expandía por oleadas en su interior.

Tal vez era esta última la que permitía a Shintarou jurar que el lugar le gustaba más que nunca, a pesar del clima tan desatado: El aullido del viento mientras golpeaba su rostro, el estrepito de los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo gris y las frías gotas empapándolo hasta los huesos, eran como el grito que yacía atorado en su garganta, resistiéndose a brotar.

El hecho de sentir toda su frustración en la punta de la lengua y sin embargo no tener cómo sacarlo, producía un intenso dolor quemando en su pecho, como si lo estuvieran marcando igual que ganado. Tal vez, a los ojos de la familia Akashi, no era muy diferente a todos esos animales a los que trataban como bien les placía, sin considerar por un momento que era tan o más humano en comparación a ellos.

Su respiración se volvió agitada, tan irregular que no le llegaba suficiente aire a los pulmones y comenzó a padecer un inesperado y desagradable mareo. Trató en vano de recobrar la serenidad, pero a estas alturas ya se sabía derrotado en la batalla; sinceramente, dudaba que alguien fuera a culparlo por rendirse ahora, justo en ese momento.

Ya no quedaba escapatoria. El destino, contra el que ya había jugado y perdido demasiado, al fin terminó aplastando sus esperanzas. Había tocado fondo.

De pronto, consideró justo librarse de la impasibilidad. Con un nudo en el estómago, extendió los brazos a los lados y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo hizo una, dos y tres veces, hasta que sintió la garganta desgarrada, y aun entonces no quería parar.

Por el contrario, la lluvia no tardó mucho en calmarse y con ella, Midorima también fue recuperando un poco de sentido común. Atrás, _Rakkikuro _esperaba nervioso, relinchando con fuerza; su lustrosa piel negra brillaba gracias al agua que le escurría a raudales. Shintarou lo ignoró durante un rato más, dejando caer el rostro hacia su pecho. Únicamente se volvió sobre sus talones al escuchar que se acercaba otro semental.

Levantó la cabeza justo cuando aquella persona bajó del majestuoso caballo marrón. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que su acompañante también estaba empapado y le escurrían pequeñas cataratas desde la melena roja. Sorprendentemente, su apariencia hablaba de que se precipitó no mucho después de él hacia las afueras del palacio. El agua resbalaba por su finísimo y atractivo rostro como si fueran lágrimas. Sin embargo, su expresión era una máscara pétrea que apenas reflejaba cierta curiosidad, dando la impresión de que desconocía el porqué de su repentina huida; lo que no podría estar más lejos de la realidad.

Midorima aguardó por cualquier cosa que fuera a reprocharle Akashi, pero éste se mantuvo en silencio e inmóvil. El más alto reflexionó que siempre había encontrado agradable su cualidad para respetar el espacio de los demás, porque facilitaba muchas cosas. Pero ahora le recordaba un león examinando a su presa, disponiéndose a lanzar el golpe de gracia. Con todo, la perspectiva no era tan mala. Solamente hacía falta que desenvainara la espada y le cortara el cuello o la hundiera en su corazón. Y todo terminaría; ya lo esperaba con ansías.

Shintarou apretó la mandíbula y encaró al pelirrojo, tratando de verse tan estoico como le fuera posible. Él era de las pocas personas que se atrevían a mantener contacto visual con el hijo del Emperador Rakuzan [1]. Por su parte, Seijuurou le dio unas palmadas al lomo de su caballo y luego se acercó unos cuantos pasos, con esos movimientos tan distintivos y elegantes de los que siempre hacía gala, que podían embelesar a cualquiera.

—Kazunari significaba mucho para ti. —Akashi habló secamente, con la única finalidad de romper el silencio. No era ninguna pregunta; se dedicaba a establecer un hecho—. Lo que le sucedió fue una desgracia.

Los ojos de Akashi, al contrario del resto de su postura y expresión, lucían sinceros al darle el pésame. Pero incluso así, Midorima sintió que la boca se le llenaba de bilis, tan poderosa que le corroía la garganta como si fuera ácido. Seijuurou era la viva imagen de su madre: El rostro gentil y rasgos perfilados, la piel blanquísima y largas pestañas, el cabello rojizo que resbalaba por su frente. La sonrisa de Akashi también era parecida a su madre, sutil al mismo tiempo que hermosa. Sin embargo, ahí en su mirada estaba lo único que hacía falta para recordar al Emperador, y era el ojo izquierdo que lucía brillante como el oro, contrastando con el iris rojo que poseía el otro.

La heterocromía de Akashi no se presentó desde su nacimiento; Shintarou lo sabía porque lo conocía desde hace años. No, una mañana cualquiera el pelirrojo lo mandó llamar a sus aposentos. El ambiente pesado ya lo había advertido antes de que Seijuurou se volviera en su dirección y Midorima pudiera ver el cambio en sus ojos…, y no sólo en ellos.

Seijuurou todavía lucía igual de majestuoso que siempre, pero a partir de entonces no fue el mismo Akashi que le convirtió en esclavo para salvar su vida; este Akashi parecía tan cruel y despiadado como su padre.

En el presente, Midorima tardó en percatarse que la mirada de Seijuurou llevaba aquel matiz de antaño al dirigirse a él.

_« ¿Sigues ahí, Akashi? ». _Se preguntó mentalmente. Los ojos de Shintarou se desviaron hacia el suelo, notando la amargura revolviéndose en su estómago. Para entonces, él ya no pudo frenar la respuesta irascible que subía hasta su garganta.

—Una desgracia —repitió con un hilo de voz, agachando la cabeza hasta que los cabellos le escondían la mirada—. Seguramente tu padre disfrutó mucho con la masacre, ¿huh? ¡Igual que lo hizo con mi familia!—En este punto la voz se le quebró, al recordar cómo sus padres habían sido cazados y mutilados por los gladiadores para luego ser arrastrados en los carruajes alrededor de la arena, perseguidos por leones igual que si fueran gatos siguiendo bolas de estambre. La escena le daba asco y producía mucho dolor, quizá más grande que el de su familia momentos antes de encontrar la muerte. Shintarou dirigió una mirada iracunda al joven, aunque sabía que no tenía nada qué ver en la demencia de su padre—. ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste como hiciste conmigo?

Akashi no se amedrentó por la acusación, ni siquiera se notaba molesto, tan sólo cansado.

—Cuando la familia Kazunari fue descubierta en medio del complot para derrocar a mi padre, las pruebas que se tenían contra Takao eran contundentes. Él fue tan participe de la traición que me habría resultado imposible abogar en su nombre —la postura rígida de Seijuurou parecía emitir alguna especie de aura oscura que a otros haría temblar, pero que Midorima ignoraba por completo, tal vez envalentonado por las circunstancias—. Notarás entonces que incluso de haber tratado, todo sería en vano frente al Consejo de Ancianos. Cuando te ayudé a ti y convertí en mi esclavo, fue porque eras inocente. Habrías compartido el mismo destino que Kazunari de haberse probado lo contrario.

Midorima perdió el color de inmediato. No era debido a la idea de verse despedazado, sino a la declaración tan fría que parecía apuntar a una entera indiferencia. Algo en su pecho se rompió, empero, el dolor que ya tenía dentro se lo escondió muy bien a sí mismo.

Pensó en el joven de mirada prepotente que se sentaba a jugar shogi con él y sonreía divertido cada vez que Midorima pedía revancha; lo recordó visitando los establos donde lo habían obligado a trabajar como esclavo, presentándole a Rakkikuro, que por entonces no sería más que un potro; se acordó de las cicatrices en la espalda que Akashi cubría siempre que él entraba en la habitación.

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, mordiéndose la lengua hasta inundar su boca con el regusto caliente y metálico de la sangre. Pero nuevamente las palabras salieron disparadas con el odio que lo consumía demasiado rápido para hacer algo:

—Tu padre es un monstruo.

Estaba seguro de que pagaría cara su insolencia. A decir verdad, no le extrañaría que Seijuurou le propinara un fuerte golpe, ya que era un simple esclavo ofendiendo al mismísimo emperador. Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, Akashi no dijo absolutamente nada mientras se acercaba y le obligaba a mirarlo, sosteniéndole la barbilla con fuerza y deslizando el pulgar derecho por la comisura de sus labios. Midorima se percató entonces de que al hablar, se había manchado de sangre.

Shintarou dejó escapar una especie de gemido, más de sorpresa que de dolor. No estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se le acercaran demasiado, así que cuando Seijuurou le obligó a inclinarse hasta quedar a centímetros el uno del otro, notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco y se le cortaba la respiración. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar frente a los radiantes pozos que Akashi tenía por ojos y que solían recordarle el cielo en un atardecer de otoño —su estación preferida—. Frente a la cercanía del pelirrojo, su cerebro volvió a suspenderse en el vacío, relegado de todas sus funciones.

Seijuurou no esperó que se negara ni mucho menos. En realidad, parecía satisfecho sabiendo que a Midorima le faltaba voluntad para hacer cualquier cosa. Le parecía horrible admitir que había vuelto a quedar atrapado por aquellos ojos, que chocaban contra los suyos lanzando un montón de promesas que su mente aletargada no era capaz de procesar. Los segundos se hicieron lentos mientras Seijuurou se ponía de puntitas, sacaba la lengua y lamía la sangre que manchaba su pálida barbilla, como si fuera un dulce exquisito. El simple roce le erizó el vello de la nuca mientras emitía un ruidito estrangulado, presa del asombro. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no se hubiera esperado nunca algo así, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que Akashi manifestaba su interés en él. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda, tan fuerte que inmediatamente le recordó el golpe del látigo, certero y lacerante.

Así eran todos sus momentos con Seijuurou: Intensos, extraños y dolorosos, aunque no sabía por qué y no quería admitirlo.

Akashi continúo lamiendo su piel con una delicadeza que lo exasperaba, apenas tocando sus labios, pero sin darle un beso definitivo. No es que deseara que sucediera —o al menos eso quería creer—, pero tampoco se atrevió a tomar distancia.

Midorima empezó a cerrar los ojos, recibiendo el gesto del pelirrojo. No quería leer la satisfacción de Seijuurou porque él se dejara hacer. Estaba demasiado cansado para tomar en serio el capricho del joven.

—Shintarou —lo llamó Akashi, rozando por fin los labios con los suyos. El cuerpo de ambos estaba frío gracias a la lluvia, pero ésta distaba mucho de ser culpable de que el alma del peliverde quedara helada.

Su mente, traicionera y furiosa, evocó el recuerdo de Takao mientras lo empujaba a la cama y empezaba a acariciar con sus labios el miembro endurecido de Midorima. Él y Kazunari habían hecho el amor incontables veces durante el último año…, y no se imaginaba haciendo lo mismo con nadie.

_« Te equivocas, Seijuurou. Esto nunca sucederá. Nadie va a remplazar el vacío que Takao dejó en mi vida. ¡Es imposible que ocupe su lugar el hijo del bastardo que me arrancó la felicidad otra vez! »._

Cogiendo fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, depositó sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo y le obligó a separarse, apenas un poco…, apenas lo suficiente para dejar en claro las cosas.

—Akashi, no lo hagas de nuevo —pidió, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Fue entonces, y sólo entonces, que el aliento cálido de Seijuurou desapareció de su lado—. Era Takao: Él ha sido y será el único hombre al que amaré.

El de ojos bicolor retrocedió unos pasos, mirándolo fijamente con las cejas arqueadas, escondidas entre la mata de cabello rojizo que estaba más largo de lo acostumbrado. La expresión de Akashi se mantenía impasible, pero ¿era eso una pizca de decepción y tristeza en su mirada? Quién sabe. Aquella sombra desapareció antes de que él pudiera identificarla.

—No seas absurdo, Shintarou. El amor únicamente son palabras bonitas que la gente usa y retira fácilmente, según les beneficien mejor.

El tono con que habló carecía del matiz enojado que cualquiera pudiera esperar en tales circunstancias. En realidad se escuchó muy amable, como si estuviera enseñándole una lección a un niño pequeño e ingenuo. Midorima le fulminó con la mirada pero Akashi, restándole absoluta importancia, dio media vuelta y montó sobre _Kaze_, dando por terminada la discusión.

—Takao era diferente —prorrumpió Shintarou, muy seguro de sí mismo. Levantó la cabeza con terquedad, sin amedrentarse por la figura excelentísima que ahora se hallaba a más altura que él, mostrando al pelirrojo en toda su gloria; y es que había algo en el porte de Akashi cuando montaba a caballo, que no paraba de recordarle a algún Dios pisando la Tierra.

—Estás equivocado, Shintarou —dijo, tomando las riendas de _Kaze _y esbozando una diminuta sonrisa compasiva, que le hizo sentir como un minusválido—. Regresemos al Palacio.

Su orden fue absoluta, mas por vez primera, Midorima se negó a obedecer. Permaneció muy quieto, a un escaso metro del caballo marrón. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que seguramente, el otro alcanzaría a escuchar sus latidos. Pero en cierto grado, debido a la indignación, le traía sin cuidado. Akashi siempre creía llevar la razón, sin embargo Midorima apostaría su vida que en esta ocasión, el pelirrojo malinterpretó las cosas y había sacado conclusiones tanto apresuradas como mal fundamentadas. No iba a permitir que hablara mal de Takao.

—Me niego —soltó entre dientes, tomando valor. La expresión de Seijuurou apenas varió un poco—. Akashi, simplemente déjame ir. No quiero volver.

El aire volvió a soplar entre ellos, sacudiendo sus cabellos de un lado a otro. Shintarou tuvo la oportunidad de percibir la fragancia del pasto, los árboles y la tierra mojada; aquello le trajo de vuelta algunas memorias de su niñez, cuando suplicaba a su padre que lo dejara llevar las riendas del caballo. Extrañaba esos días felices.

—Sube a _Rakkikuro. _—Mandó Akashi, con la voz casi convertida en un gruñido; no estaba acostumbrado a la desobediencia, pero además de su voz, todo en él se mantenía impasible—. Vas a regresar al Palacio conmigo.

—Dijiste que me liberarías —rebatió—. Tú…

—Nunca. Va. A. Suceder —sentenció con dureza y frialdad—. _Eres mío._ Y la única manera en que conseguirás libertad, Shintarou, será cuando mueras.

—Entonces mátame ahora —dijo, sin vacilar un ápice.

Seijuurou desmontó de _Kaze _con un rápido movimiento que lo volvió casi invisible. Sacó la espada de su funda y le apuntó con el filo. Midorima observó el brillo del metal, donde en un extremo se reflejaba una porción de su rostro, y en la otra más cercana al mango, el de Akashi. Tragó saliva pesadamente y cerró los ojos, esperando el fatídico golpe, empero, no sucedió nada.

—¿Realmente eres tan infeliz conmigo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, en un susurro bajo que le tomó por sorpresa y le obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Me condenarás por los horrores que mi padre te hizo? ¿A pesar de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

—No, Seijuurou…—se apresuró en decir.

—Cállate —interrumpió, dejando en claro que nada iba a cambiar esa perspectiva—. Supongo que no tiene caso discutirlo: Sé la respuesta.

Midorima apretó la mandíbula.

—Deja de pretender que conoces todo acerca de las personas —soltó, con un hilo de voz. Akashi, apretando la espada hasta que sus dedos se volvieron aún más blancos, rió secamente.

—¿Necesito preguntar lo que ya me estás refutando ahora? Midorima, sabes que no me gusta hacer cosas innecesarias. —La sonrisa se borró y su rostro adquirió una especie de sombra que permaneció lo suficiente para que Shintarou retrocediera anonadado—. ¿Qué dirán de un Emperador que se deja llevar por sus emociones? ¿Qué hablarán a sus espaldas los que sepan que hizo algo ridículo?

Shintarou parpadeó, confundido. Akashi no parecía estar hablando más que consigo mismo; no era una buena señal.

—Pero aquí no hay nadie, ¿verdad? —Agregó el pelirrojo y aunque era muy obvio, Midorima soslayó el lugar—. Te lo preguntaré una sola vez —hizo una pausa—. ¿Jamás has pesando… siquiera por un momento, que yo pudiera ser tu verdadero amor?

El rostro del peliverde se contorsionó en una mueca escandalizada. Al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, demasiado notable en la piel blanca. Esa clase de pregunta… ¿significaba que Akashi estaba _enamorado _de él?

Le tomó más de diez segundos asimilar la pregunta, y después vaciló en su respuesta. Es cierto que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Akashi fue el protagonista de sus fantasías y aquél por quien su corazón se agitaba de felicidad al compartir una sonrisa. Era la figura que sus ojos seguían cada vez que distinguía la melena roja; era la persona que más admiraba y deseaba alcanzar. Pero Seijuurou hacía sentir a todos de esa manera.

Lo que algún día había sentido por Akashi, era muy diferente a lo que siente por Takao.

Abrió la boca para responder justo con esas mismas palabras. Sin embargo, su voz se apagó antes de siquiera salir. Volvió a sellar los labios, temblando de incredulidad.

—Shintarou —exigió, haciendo que su nombre se sintiera como un golpe. Él se quedó en silencio otro momento más.

—Yo amo a Takao —contestó al fin. La espada, que hasta ese momento había vacilado a centímetros de su pecho, volvió a quedar en su funda—. Incluso aunque esté muerto… nada va a cambiar.

Akashi se dio media vuelta y subió a _Kaze._

—Vete entonces —dijo, haciendo que el caballo agitara la cabeza al tirar de las riendas—. Eres libre.

¿Cuántos días escuchó a Seijuurou prometer que algún día, le daría su libertad? ¿Cuántas veces, estando con Takao, soñó con esas palabras? Y sin embargo, ahora que las tenía flotando en el aire, parecían ser una ilusión triste y lejana en lugar de la realidad que tanto había deseado.

Cuando al fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba, dejó escapar el aliento que estuvo conteniendo durante mucho tiempo… años, tal vez.

—Akashi… —Dejó que el nombre resbalara entre sus labios, llamando la atención del pelirrojo. Cuando éste le regresó la mirada, él se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir ahora. Con todo, se aclaró la garganta y acomodó sus lentes—. Estoy seguro de que serás un gran Emperador.

El pelirrojo, sin decir palabra alguna, obligó a _Kaze _a emprender la carrera; no regresó la mirada hacia atrás. Sin que ambos lo supieran, estaba llevándose consigo la poca esperanza que quedaba en el roto corazón de Midorima.

Él, por su parte, siguió observando a _Kaze _y su majestuoso dueño. Fueron quince segundos muy largos, en los que Midorima se llegó a preguntar qué sería de su vida ahora que estaba solo. A su lado, _Rakkikuro _empezó a agitarse y relinchar con nerviosismo. Shintarou le devolvió la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—Oe, cálmate chico —empezó a decir, palmeándole la gran cabeza en un intento por controlarlo; sin embargo, éste seguía agitado y cuando lo sujetó de las riendas, se sacudió con todavía más fuerza, empujándolo al suelo. Midorima se quejó en voz alta, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos a tan testarudo animal. Eso hasta que notó el pánico en su mirada, como si fuera perseguido por una manada de lobos hambrientos. Shintarou se levantó y, con el corazón suspendiéndose nuevamente en el vacío, se giró hacia la dirección que había tomado Akashi.

A la distancia pudo notar que el chico estaba rodeado por un montón de hombres. Era un círculo que contaba con al menos trece figuras grandes e imponentes. Incluso mirándolos desde su lugar, la sensación de amenaza que emanaba de cada uno resultaba palpable. Shintarou reaccionó a su instinto y montó rápidamente en su caballo, golpeando sus costados con fuerza para que éste corriera en aquella dirección. _Rakkikuro _era veloz, pero Midorima estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que se volvió al presentir que algo malo iba a sucederle a Akashi.

Cuando no estaba a más de quince metros, los hombres notaron la presencia de Shintarou y tres de ellos se volvieron en su contra. Los otros permanecieron cerca de Seijuurou, levantando sus espadas de forma amenazadora. Midorima se inclinó hacia delante luego de sacar su espada, obligando a _Rakkikuro _a zigzaguear cuando uno de los hombres le apuntó con un arco; le lanzó tres flechas que esquivó con algo de suerte (producto de un abanico rojo que llevaba firmemente sujeto en el cinturón). El arquero parecía genuinamente sorprendido cuando Midorima llegó hasta su lugar y trató de asestarle un golpe, pero ya entonces los otros dos le flanqueaban e intentaron tumbarlo del caballo, sin éxito.

Midorima observó a Seijuurou, tan tranquilo e inmóvil como solía estar en los juegos de _shogi, _analizando todas las probabilidades. El pelirrojo no era muy parecido a Shintarou en el aspecto de la guerra, porque la adrenalina que impulsaba al peliverde lo hacía actuar por instinto. Para Midorima era tantear el terreno en segundos, defender y atacar tan rápido como pudiera; Akashi, en cambio, permanecía impasible y su análisis con respecto a la situación parecía venir incluso de segundos antes de que estallara todo, así que sus movimientos y reacciones nunca eran precipitados ni mucho menos. Por eso, Shintarou se sorprendió de que justo ahora, no actuara de ninguna manera.

Chocó la espada con un hombre e hizo un ágil movimiento con la muñeca, lo suficientemente rápido para descargar su arma en el pecho del otro. Lo alcanzó de forma muy certera y el gran corte, desde el hombro hasta la cintura, empezó a expulsar un montón de sangre que manchó el rostro de Midorima. Él se sintió asqueado, porque desde pequeño había querido ser como sus padres y ocuparse de la salud y bienestar de los hombres, no matarlos. Había algo en su alma que se rompía cada vez que se veía obligado a asesinar para protegerse a sí mismo…, para salvar a Akashi.

—¡Daisuke! —Gritó el hombre en su retaguardia, justo cuando Shintarou se movía por muy poco y recibía una flecha en el hombro izquierdo. El que había gritado se acercó a _Rakkikuro _y le hizo al animal un corte superficial en el cuello, haciendo que éste se levantara sobre las patas traseras y dejara caer a Midorima. El golpe en su espalda fue doloroso en extremo, pero no pasaría a mayores—. Maldito hijo de puta, ¿cómo te atreves? ¡Daisuke está muerto!

La reacción de Akashi fue instantánea: Sacó dos cuchillos y los arrojó contra dos de los que le vigilaban de cerca. Las hojas se hundieron en sus yugulares y los hicieron caer de sus monturas, acompañados por el borboteo de sangre mientras se ahogaban con ésta, sacudiéndose como posesos hasta expirar el último aliento. Otros tres se apresuraron a cercar al pelirrojo y sacudieron unas ramas gruesas contra él, intentando golpearlo —lo que decía que sus intenciones eran capturarle—, pero Akashi se inclinó hacia delante y los esquivó fácilmente. Desmontó del caballo con una agilidad casi sobrehumana y se escabulló a un lado del primero; ya entonces tenía afuera la espada y la clavó sin piedad en el costado de aquel pobre miserable, que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Con la atención que se robó Seijuurou precisamente en ese instante, los dos atacantes de Shintarou le descuidaron y se volvieron contra el pelirrojo. Midorima se levantó, ignorando el dolor en la cadera y el hombro, cogió su espada y se fue contra el arquero, que ya estaba apuntando al otro joven. Hundió el arma justo en su espalda baja y la arrancó un segundo después, cuando estaba claro que el hombre no podría volver a moverse.

El que se lamentaba por la muerte del primero hizo un intento por darle con su espada. Shintarou interpuso la suya por muy poco; era difícil mantener una postura eficaz para defenderse cuando la cadera le dolía horrores y el otro estaba montado sobre un caballo.

Akashi le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Shintarou, descuidando a sus oponentes el tiempo suficiente para que uno de ellos le alcanzara en la cabeza con el mango de su espada.

—¡Akashi! —Gritó Midorima, sintiendo que iba a vomitar el estómago al ver que Seijuurou trastabillaba a un lado, donde otro le remató con un golpe en la sien—. ¡No, Akashi!

Sujetó con la mano el filo de la espada de aquel hombre y la empujó lejos, haciéndose un corte profundo en la palma. Éste cayó del caballo y Midorima juraría que oyó el chasquido de su cuello al golpearse contra el suelo. Pero no le importaba más que alcanzar al pelirrojo, que ya estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, luchando por no perder la consciencia; la sangre que escurría desde la sien se confundía con sus cabellos inusitadamente rojos. Cuando Shintarou estaba por llegar a su lado, uno de los hombres —que no había visto aparecer— le sujetó del cabello y tiró de él, produciéndole unas fuertes e insoportables punzadas desde la raíz hacia el resto del cuerpo.

Lo tumbó al suelo y se bajó de su montura. Shintarou había dejado caer la espada en algún momento e iba apenas a recogerla cuando el otro ya estaba lanzando una estocada hacia su pecho. Midorima cerró los ojos con fuerza, el corazón latiendo desbocado en su interior…, pero además de eso, ningún indicio de dolor.

Algo cálido le cayó en la mejilla, resbalando como si fuera una lágrima. Al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a frente con Seijuurou. Su boca se abrió de par en par al notar que los ojos del pelirrojo ahora tenían el mismo color que el primer día que lo conoció: Tan hermosos y brillantes como el rubí.

—Sei-juurou—musitó despacito, tardándose en asimilar lo que recién había pasado. Bajó la mirada hasta el costado del pelirrojo, donde estaba enterrada la espada. Sintió que el mundo empezaba a darle vueltas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba: Seijuurou se había atravesado para salvarlo. A él, un simple esclavo.

_« ¿Por qué? »._

Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en los labios de Seijuurou.

—Eras…libre… —dijo con desdén, y parecía una respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de Midorima. Luego de decir eso, sin embargo, la inconsciencia reclamó a Seijuurou. El cuerpo menudo del chico cayó a un costado de un peliverde en shock, que estaba demasiado atónito como para notar el reclamo de todos para con el asesino de Akashi.

A él no podía importarle menos el resto del mundo…, todo se volvió rojo. Ya no tenía control alguno sobre su cuerpo, que se movió por su cuenta y recogió la espada.

Odio. Oscuridad. Gritos amortiguados. De alguna manera, cuando el viento trajo consigo el olor metálico de la sangre, Shintarou despertó de su trance y observó a sus pies los cuerpos desmembrados de aquellos oponentes. Él había recibido varios golpes y unas buenas cortadas, pero todo bastante superficial.

_Rakkikuro _y _Kaze _se movían de forma inquieta de un lado a otro, pero se mantenían fielmente en su lugar. Shintarou se volvió hacia Akashi, que estaba tumbado sobre la yerba, sin moverse. El peliverde corrió a su lado y se dejó caer, realmente asustado mientras acercaba las manos al cuerpo inmóvil del otro. Tenía mucho miedo de que hubiera muerto…, de que fuera su culpa…, de no saber por qué Akashi había actuado de aquella manera tan soberanamente estúpida…, de no poder vivir sin él.

—¿Seijuurou? —Su voz se oía estrangulada a más no poder, aunque fue suficiente para obligar al otro a despegar los párpados y mirarle de lleno; el alivio que sacudió el cuerpo del peliverde casi bastó para lanzar un grito. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y acarició el rostro de Akashi, tallándole la sangre donde le escurría, pero manchando aún más su piel. Notó entonces el brillo satisfecho de su mirada y deseó gritarle, presa de una cólera que sólo había experimentado una vez en la vida; y que sentirla dos veces en el mismo día era devastador. Midorima se calló la réplica, percatándose de la vocecita en su interior diciéndole que en efecto, ya no quedaba del oro en el iris de Seijuurou—. Bien, bien. Resiste. Te llevaré a Palacio —notó entonces que la mano de Akashi apretaba la herida en un intento por detener la hemorragia y lo felicitó mentalmente.

No sin dificultades, Shintarou le pasó los brazos por debajo del cuerpo y lo levantó, un poco tambaleante gracias a las heridas y los golpes que había recibido. Chasqueó la lengua de una forma muy específica y _Rakkikuro _se acercó a su lado. Midorima tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alzar a Seijuurou y ponerlo sobre la montura, dejando que se apoyara sobre el cuello del animal. No le soltó en ningún momento, temeroso de que fuera a resbalar hacia el otro lado mientras subía al caballo. Midorima trató de no pensar demasiado en los cadáveres que dejaban atrás; únicamente se concentró en guiar a los sementalesa través del llano y sujetar firmemente a Seijuuro.

—No te preocupes —susurró al oído del pelirrojo (quien ya estaba recargado en su hombro). Cuando sintió el cuerpo cada vez más relajado del chico, se obligó a no ordenar a _Rakkikuro _que cabalgara aún más, consciente de que aquello únicamente conseguiría lastimar más al joven—. Llegaremos pronto.

Akashi no respondió nada.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

Seijuurou tardó casi dos días en abrir los ojos nuevamente. Para entonces, Midorima juraría que las horas nunca le resultaron tan largas, inquietantes y dolorosas. Había entrado en una especie de trance mientras corría con Akashi en brazos hacia la habitación y empezaba a gritar órdenes a los sirvientes, pidiéndoles esto y aquello que resultara necesario para detener la hemorragia y salvar la vida del pelirrojo, que ya estaba pálido y adentrado en una profunda inconsciencia.

Años después, Midorima continuaría diciendo que las fuertes emociones de aquella tarde no le permitieron abandonar jamás a Seijuuro, pero lo cierto es que tarde se dio cuenta de que su destino, para bien o para mal, estaba completamente ligado a la familia Akashi…, y en especial, a él. De cualquier modo, no estaba muy seguro de haber vuelto a ser un esclavo. En realidad, Seijuuro iba de un lado a otro, prácticamente ignorándolo, aunque él lo seguía de cerca, temeroso de que fuera a verse en medio de algún altercado.

Luego de un par de meses después, cuando ya empezaba a darse por vencido, Akashi lo sorprendió rompiendo el silencio entre ambos: Midorima recién había entrado con un té caliente en las manos. Akashi le daba la espalda, concentrado en la partida de _shogi _que jugaba en solitario.

—Shintarou —llamó, y el corazón del peliverde se agitó con algo parecido a la emoción; creía que jamás volverían a cruzar palabra—. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

El joven no respondió nada. Extendió el vaso y se mantuvo ahí hasta que Seijuurou aceptó el té y sorbió un poco. Le dirigía una mirada afilada, haciendo que Midorima notara cómo la ira se removía en su interior.

—Te debo la vida —contestó, procurando que su enojo disminuyera y escondiera en alguna parte—. Lo menos que puedo hacer, es ofrecerte mi libertad.

Seijuurou esbozó una especie de sonrisa.

—Salvaste la mía —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Has pagado tu deuda.

Midorima no dijo nada más durante un rato, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Preguntó al fin, despacito. Seijuurou le devolvió una mirada adusta. El dorado no había vuelto durante todo ese tiempo; de hecho, Midorima empezaba a creer que era producto de su imaginación.

En lugar de responder, Akashi se levantó. Pese a su estatura, todos sabían lo amedrentador que podía ser, así que Shintarou no se tomó a broma la expresión impertérrita del joven. De pronto, Seijuurou giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda de lleno. Midorima se sorprendió un poco cuando notó el movimiento que seguían las manos de Akashi, mientras éste se descubría la espalda. Shintarou notó el nudo en la boca del estómago al ver las cicatrices largas que surcaban desde los omoplatos hasta la cintura; eran al menos veinte, algunas más pequeñas que otras. Hoy, que tenía el tiempo de observarlas detenidamente, se dio cuenta que había visto esa clase de heridas todo el tiempo durante sus años como esclavo y podría reconocer la firma del látigo en el cuerpo de Akashi.

Retrocedió un paso, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

—Aka-Akashi… —tartamudeó justo cuando el pelirrojo le miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Qué significa…?

—Hay una razón más por la que no defendí a Kazunari —respondió, con una sonrisa divertida, como si hablara del clima—: Jamás me gustaría repetir esta experiencia.

A Midorima le llevó más de un minuto entender el significado de esas palabras. Luego de escuchar el nombre de Takao, sufrió una especie de aturdimiento, no tanto por la memoria del joven, sino por la relación que podría tener con lo que estaba buscando. Y al ver todas esas cicatrices, Shintarou comprendió que eran su culpa; que fue tan participe de ellas como el verdugo que descargó el látigo contra la espalda de Akashi.

Dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Seijuurou… —musitó, incapaz de continuar por todos esos sentimientos que lo golpeaban de lleno, abrumándolo; no sólo había culpa, también empezó a revivir la llama del pasado, que tanto le había costado enterrar en lo más hondo de su alma.

—Está bien —dijo él, volviéndose para encararlo—. Fue mi decisión.

_« ¿Por qué? ». _Fue la pregunta que lo asaltó entonces, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Ni siquiera intentó averiguar si había alguien cerca cuando avanzó un par de zancadas, alcanzando el brazo de Akashi y jalándolo hasta que sus pechos se estrellaron. Seijuurou no parecía sorprendido, mucho menos confundido; quizá había esperado que actuara de esa manera. Él no sabía qué intentaba hacer cuando le tomó de la nuca y se inclinó para terminar con la distancia entre ambos. Sus labios se acoplaron a los del otro con una facilidad asombrosa, y a pesar de la estatura tan discordante, el cuerpo de ambos encajaba como, Shintarou advirtió, jamás lo hizo con Takao.

Es cierto que con el moreno hubo explosiones en sus oídos y un sentimiento cálido que invadía su pecho. Midorima no dudaría jamás de que amó a Takao de una manera especial; era feliz a su lado y se sentía cómodo y tranquilo. Por el contrario, Akashi le hacía sentir que el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas y todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante su tacto; ahí donde las manos de Seijuurou le atraparon, comenzó a sentir que ardía incontrolablemente.

Su beso era desesperado y juntaba todos los años que había esperado que sucediera. Las lenguas se enredaban la una con la otra y Midorima era capaz de degustar el dulce sabor de manzanilla que impregnaba la boca del pelirrojo. Continúo sujetando a Akashi del cuello y con la otra mano le sujetó la cintura, pegándolo más contra su cuerpo, deseando fundirse en un solo cuerpo. Seijuurou levantó los brazos y pasó las manos sobre sus hombros, deslizándolas hasta que logró enredar los dedos en su cabello. Al mismo tiempo, Akashi lo jalaba con más ahínco hacia su rostro, jadeando hasta que de pronto, Shintarou oyó a la voz del pelirrojo lanzar un gemido ahogado por sus labios.

Midorima gruñó en respuesta, notando una punzada en la entrepierna que subió y recorrió en oleadas todo su cuerpo. Se separó del pelirrojo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido; las mejillas de Akashi estaban ligeramente ruborizadas y la visión, aunque resultaba casi surrealista, le pareció el mejor paisaje que la vida podría permitirle. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con aquella cara ruborizándose por su tacto? ¿Cuántas veces lo imaginó gritando su nombre?

Y no sabía qué lo detuvo. No sabía qué estaba esperando ahora para tomar al pelirrojo y hacerlo suyo en ese preciso momento, en el suelo, en la cama…, donde fuera.

Akashi le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Le daba su permiso.

Shintarou empujó al pelirrojo un segundo. Una parte de él gritaba que ambos tenían que entrar en razón, pero otra insistía en que era demasiado tarde…, maldición. La segunda decía la verdad.

Midorima decidió que no podría soportar rechazar de nuevo la tentación.

—No deben oírnos —dijo, sujetando la mano del pelirrojo y la sujetó con fuerza. Era un gesto que ya carecía de resistencia; Akashi parecía saberlo muy bien. Pero no le extrañaba…, él siempre tuvo facilidad para leer a las personas y anticipar sus reacciones. El joven se dejó llevar hasta la cama, donde el peliverde lo empujó para que cayera de espaldas—. Seijuurou.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ligeramente, tratando de ocultar con ello aquel repentino sonrojo en las mejillas. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba enamorado de la forma en que Shintarou decía su nombre; siempre despertaba en su interior las emociones más fuertes. Nunca había sentido algo parecido, de eso estaba seguro.

Shintarou le siguió poco después. Apoyó una rodilla entre las piernas de Akashi y dejó la otra a un lado de la cadera del pelirrojo. Midorima se inclinó hasta que su aliento le rozaba las mejillas y Seijuurou notó un escalofrío agradable bajando por su espalda, haciendo que se arqueara ligeramente para buscar más contacto con la pierna del peliverde, que estaba increíblemente cerca de su miembro. Dejó escapar un suspiro al notar la firmeza de aquellos músculos contra su entrepierna. Akashi tragó saliva al enfrentarse de lleno con la imagen de Midorima desnudo ante sí. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Por qué simplemente depositaba sus labios contra los suyos, demasiado suavemente, como si fuera a romperse? ¿Dónde había quedado la urgencia de hace un minuto?

—Shintarou —llamó, con voz imperante. Mientras éste besaba la comisura de sus labios, y seguía con la barbilla y el cuello, Akashi levantó una mano y alcanzó el miembro del peliverde, sintiéndose frustrado por el montón de ropa que le cubría e impedía sentir el tacto caliente del pene ya endurecido.

—Mhg. —Gruñó Midorima nuevamente, de pronto deslizando su mano y atrapando su muñeca—. Espera —susurró contra su oído, produciéndole cosquillas.

—Deja de perder el tiem … —la frase se vio interrumpida por los labios de Shintarou; podía sentir la lengua del joven explorando la suya con fiereza, arrancándole el aliento con una facilidad sorprendente en tan solo pocos segundos. Cuando se separó, quedaba un notable rastro de saliva que volvía el contorno de su boca brillante; Shintarou lo limpió con el dedo índice y medio, acercando la punta de éstos lo suficiente para que Akashi pasara la lengua por ellos. Sin embargo, cuando el chico notó su intención, alejó la mano.

—Te dije que nadie debía oírnos.

Y entonces, le obligó a poner su mano sobre la cabeza. Luego, hizo lo mismo con la otra, juntándolas para atraparlas con una sola mano, apretando con fuerza. Comenzó a mover la rodilla que tenía atrapada entre sus piernas. Una corriente eléctrica azotó de inmediato al pelirrojo y lo dejó muy quieto en su lugar. Aquella tensión fue fácilmente percibida por Midorima, que sonrió y continúo moviéndose de tal manera que el cuerpo de Akashi respondía ante el estímulo rápidamente y se endurecía cada vez más —incluso cuando segundos atrás, juraría que estaba a punto de estallar gracias a la excitación—.

Akashi se mordió la lengua cuando sintió que no tardaba en soltar un ruido vergonzoso. Pero cada vez era más difícil; incluso su corazón empezaba a latir con una fuerza sobrecogedora que lo mareó en poco tiempo. Las oleadas de placer hicieron que volviera a morderse la lengua, en esta ocasión tan fuerte que notó de inmediato el regusto metálico de la sangre. Mientras tanto, Shintarou recorría su garganta con la lengua, dándole pequeños mordiscos y siguió hasta el punto de unión con el hombro y el cuello, donde mordió con más fuerza. Seijuurou fue incapaz de contener el gemido. Lamentó haberlo hecho, porque de inmediato Shintarou se separó de él; lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Realmente te gusta? —Preguntó el de lentes, con una voz ronca y sensual. Akashi se atrevió a sonreír, consciente de que la situación le estaba cobrando factura también. Le complacía saber que de una u otra manera, Shintarou lo deseaba. No es como si lo hubiera ignorado; él siempre supo que este momento llegaría. Takao únicamente fue un peldaño en la escalera que, muy en el fondo, se alegraba que hubiera desaparecido.

Él no sintió pena del chico tan extrovertido y sonriente, hijo de un noble hipócrita y su esposa vanidosa. Shintarou se merecía algo mejor. Desde un principio había sentido animadversión por aquella familia, aunque admitía que no se le daba mucho confiar en las personas; éstas siempre te usan y traicionan.

—Te hice una pregunta —dijo Shintarou, haciendo que Akashi frunciera ligeramente el ceño. Aunque era un poco tonto darse cuenta hasta ahora, la posición en la que se encontraban le daba todo el control. Shintarou le miró desde arriba y de pronto, se había transformado en un depredador. Seijuurou, en lugar de sentirse amenazado o indignado, únicamente le dedicó una sonrisa y utilizó sus piernas para enredarlas en la cintura del otro y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

—Sí —respondió entonces, con la voz irreconocible—, me gusta. No pares. Es una orden.

Su voz entrecortada pareció excitar a Midorima, que de inmediato volvió a robarle un beso con más fiereza que los anteriores. Comenzó a realizar un vaivén para frotarse mejor contra el peliverde.

—¿Es lo único que quieres? ¿_Terminar_? —Preguntó entre un beso y otro. Akashi notó un atisbo de sombra en aquellos ojos esmeralda. Sabía la enormidad de lo que estaba cuestionando y, aunque la respuesta la tenía muy clara, no se atrevía a ponerla en voz alta.

—No pienses —le dijo contundente, aunque las palabras deberían denotar cierta desesperación—. Shintarou… únicamente actúa.

—Me niego a continuar sino respondes —y efectivamente, dejó de frotar la rodilla contra su entrepierna, lo que hizo que Akashi sintiera una cólera subiendo desde la boca del estómago. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo desobedecieran. Pero eso le gustaba en Shintarou…, porque siempre representaba un reto y a su manera, decía lo que pensaba.

Akashi intentó zafar las muñecas del fuerte agarre de Midorima, pero resultó inútil.

—Basta —gruñó—. Shintarou… obedéceme ahora. Hazlo.

Shintarou ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, renuente a hacer caso.

—No. Si _esto _es lo único que quieres… puedes buscar otra persona que satisfaga ese capricho —sentenció, apartándose de él y poniéndose de pie, alejándose del pelirrojo. Éste se sentó derecho y le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué importa si esto fuera un capricho? Tú amas a Takao, ¿no es así? Es lo que dijiste entonces.

El asunto estaba saliéndose de sus manos. Lo enfurecía; Shintarou era capaz de romper con el patrón que él suponía que iba a seguir. Pero, se dijo, el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo.

—Es cierto —admitió Midorima, carraspeando un poco—. Yo amaba a Takao y él a mí. Es por eso que _lo _hacíamos.

Seijuurou apenas pudo contener la sonrisa. Midorima habló en pasado sobre sus sentimientos acerca de Kazunari.

Fingió que la sonrisa era por otra cosa.

—¿Así que esperas que te diga que te amo? ¿Quieres que te diga cuánto tiempo esperé por esto? ¿Cómo dolía verte con Takao? ¿Cuán feliz estoy ahora?

—Nunca harías tal cosa —dijo Shintarou, muy realistamente.

—¿Entonces qué buscas, si no es un montón de cursilerías ridículas?

La intensidad en la mirada de Midorima le hizo respirar agitadamente, aunque lo supo disimular muy bien y no rompió el contacto visual en ningún momento.

—Quiero saber… si tú lo harías con alguien más. Si nada más es un capricho.

Aquella confesión juntaba todas las preguntas en una sola, pero de alguna manera lo hacía más fácil, como si no existiera dentro de ella tanta presión. Levantó la barbilla, con los ojos color rubí brillando.

—No —contestó con sinceridad y una voz suave, casi como un ronroneo—. No lo haría con nadie más.

Shintarou se ruborizó ligeramente bajo el peso de aquellas palabras. Por su parte, Akashi también notó que su pecho se removía algo parecido a una serpiente que estrujaba su corazón y pulmones, medio asfixiándolo. Daba gracias a su buen autocontrol, que si no fuera por él, estaría en verdaderos problemas; Seijuurou encontraba muy graciosas a las personas que eran demasiado transparentes. No soportaba la idea de convertirse en uno, tan solo porque Midorima estaba ahí.

—¿Y tú por qué lo buscas, Midorima? Porque, siendo sinceros —echó un rápido vistazo a la entrepierna del peliverde—…, tú también estás reaccionando. —Esbozó una sonrisa larga y mordaz—. ¿Piensas en Takao? ¿Estás imaginando que soy él?

Midorima suspiró.

—Has dicho algo ridículo —comentó. Sus ojos brillaban ya con irritación, ya divertidos porque él mostrara un toque de celos que otros jamás habrían notado—: Tú nunca podrías ser Takao. Eres diametralmente opuesto a él. Es imposible que pudieras llenar el vacío que dejó —hizo una pausa—. Pero… supongo que siempre has tenido tu propio espacio.

Akashi pestañeó sorprendido por las palabras. Midorima era un hombre muy serio y en más de una ocasión, se contradecía incluso a sí mismo: Ponía mentiras en palabras frías y hostiles, cuando en realidad se trataba de un joven cálido y sensible. Midorima tenía un buen corazón, aunque oculto tras esa capa de superioridad que el mundo donde vivían, les obligaba a llevar. Akashi siempre había pensado en lo divertido que sería corromperlo.

—Akashi Seijuurou —le llamó el peliverde, con voz firme—. Yo no pienso en Takao cuando estoy contigo. No puedo… ni tampoco quiero hacerlo. Y eso no significa que lo esté traicionando, ¿verdad? De todos modos, si uno traiciona al corazón fijándose en alguien más, entonces supongo que te traicioné primero…

El pelirrojo entreabrió los labios un poco, incrédulo. Midorima estaba siendo sincero; no había ninguna máscara en su rostro franco y ligeramente ruborizado. Shintarou esperó alguna respuesta, un sonido o cualquier otra cosa, pero Akashi —por primera vez en su vida— era incapaz de realizar una estrategia o decir algo ingenioso. Su corazón saltaba en su pecho, embargándolo de una felicidad que se iba extendiendo como no lo hacía desde la última vez que jugando al _shogi, _sus manos llegaron a tocarse.

Era un algo que no sintió antes de que Midorima se convirtiera en su esclavo y el mismo algo que perdió con la llegada de Takao, aquel día cuando al mirarse en el espejo, notó la marca de Rakuzan en su mirada.

Tragó saliva pesadamente.

—Midorima —dijo, subiendo la voz y poniendo una mano sobre las ropas, ahí justo donde su miembro volvía a palpitar. El gesto no le pasó desapercibido al otro. Se acercó nuevamente a él y depositó un beso en sus labios, antes de acercarse a su oído y jugar con su lengua en el lóbulo de Akashi.

—Yo sí estoy feliz.

Akashi levantó los brazos y los aferró nuevamente al cuello de Midorima.

**.**

Seijuuro no podía recordar qué función tenía anteriormente la suave tela que ahora ataba sus manos a la espalda. Una parte de él juraría que se trataba del _obi_, pero no estaba tan seguro y tampoco le importaba demasiado. En realidad, le traía sin cuidado incluso el hecho de que sus manos empezaban a perder la circulación; solamente podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba acercarse hasta Midorima y chupar su pene desde la punta hasta la base. Deseaba conocer el sabor de su esencia y creía estar volviéndose loco con la tortura de no ser tocado ni tampoco tocar a Shintarou. Y al mismo tiempo, la espera era casi lo que más excitado le tenía.

Midorima le había atado a la base de la cama, impidiendo que se acercara más de lo que el propio Shintarou dispusiera.

—Mal-Maldición —jadeaba Shintarou, entrecerrando los ojos y bombeando su virilidad delante de él—. Mira lo que me haces, Seijuurou.

El peliverde parecía disfrutar masturbándose tan cerca, bajo la atenta mirada de Akashi. Shintarou le había abierto las piernas y estaba entre ellas, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos fuertes y musculosos. Los jadeos que dejaba escapar conforme bombeaba con más fuerza su miembro, golpeaban el rostro de Akashi, que ardía por la impaciencia. El pelirrojo alternaba la mirada entre el rostro de Shintarou y luego la bajaba hasta su pene. ¿La piel estaría tan caliento como se imaginaba? ¿Cómo se sentiría si en este momento, Midorima le penetrara hasta el fondo y sin contemplaciones? Quería saberlo. La imaginación ya no bastaba… y al mismo tiempo, ver a Shintarou tan cerca suyo y sonriendo con suficiencia, casi podría hacer que se corriera de un momento a otro.

Fue entonces cuando dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado que Midorima se pegó contra su vientre, decidiendo que ya había sido mucho tiempo en medio de la tortura. Akashi, al notar el contacto duro y caliente de aquel miembro, arqueó las caderas. El tacto entre ambos aumentó cuando Midorima empezó a frotarse contra él y Seijuurou todavía pensó que no era suficiente. Las oleadas que iban desde su pene hasta el resto de su cuerpo le hacían sentir demasiado bien…, pero no terminaría al mismo tiempo que Shintarou, cuyas embestidas se volvían más rápidas, indicándole que estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

No protestó, de cualquier manera, evitando balbucear; Shintarou también le había amordazado y si se le ocurría hablar, tan solo conseguiría sacar palabras carentes de sentido.

—Sei-Seijuurou —jadeó Midorima antes de estremecerse y terminar, dejando que el semen quedara esparcido por su blanquecina piel. Akashi gruñó cuando Midorima se alejó nuevamente, tomándole por detrás de las rodillas e inclinándose hacia delante, alcanzando la glande de Seijuurou y pasándole la punta de la lengua una, dos y tres veces antes de hundirlo todo en su boca.

Akashi lanzó un gemido, lo que pareció gustarle a Midorima sobremanera, según entendió porque empezó a tomar más velocidad. Él también comenzó a empujarse dentro de la boca del otro, cada vez más desesperado por alcanzar el orgasmo. No lograba apartar la mirada de la espalda de Shintarou, en la manera en que sus músculos se contraían al moverse y la ligera capa de sudor que le cubría. Se tomó su tiempo usando las manos, la lengua y los labios para succionar su pene como si fuera algo increíblemente delicioso. El tacto hacía que Seijuurou se pusiera cada vez más duro, hasta que el palpitar de su miembro era tan doloroso que de alguna manera, le costaba respirar.

De vez en cuando, echaba una mirada a la puerta de su habitación. Estaba seguro de que tanto tiempo a solas no debía ser coincidencia; Murasakibara, Aomine o Kise tendrían algo que ver.

—Más —dijo entrecortadamente y con una voz tan ronca que se había vuelto irreconocible—. Más.

Quizá el estar amordazado tampoco ayudaba mucho a que se comprendieran sus palabras, y por eso utilizaba la más corta que su cerebro, ya relegado de toda función que no fuera satisfacer ahora su deseo, era capaz de procesar. No supo cuánto tiempo le llevó sentir la sacudida que precedía al orgasmo, pero notó que Shintaro mantenía la boca hasta la base de su pene cuando empezó a tragar su esencia.

Una vez hecho eso, se enderezó y le miró con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas; con el dorso de una mano se limpió el líquido que había escurrido por la comisura de sus labios. Mientras tanto, Akashi trataba de normalizar su respiración. La boca de Shintarou había sido mejor de lo que fantaseó durante años y quizá, algún día tendría la oportunidad de confesárselo.

Midorima entonces se inclinó y besó su cuello, con una mano sujetando sus cabellos y obligándole a echar la cabeza para atrás y tener mejor acceso a su manzana de Adán y con la otra jugueteando con uno de sus pezones. A Seijuurou le costaba un poco creer que su cuerpo continuara pidiendo más, con tanto o más ahínco que antes y reaccionara ante el tacto suave de Midorima.

En algún momento, aquello que lo amordazaba se unió al montón de ropa en el suelo y él, por fin logró cerrar a gusto la boca, solo para abrirla después de que Shintarou volviera a reclamarla. En otro momento ya le había soltado las manos y ambos se escurrían cómodamente al colchón; Shintarou encima de él y moviendo las caderas con parsimonia, ahí donde Akashi le había abierto las piernas. Continuaron besándose un rato más, hasta que Seijuurou le obligó a separarse un poco. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, Shintarou le miró con expresión seria mientras tomaba los lentes del peliverde y los retiraba en silencio; los ojos de Midorima se entrecerraron para enfocar mejor la escena.

—Control —dijo Akashi, como si aquella palabra explicara todo, y quizá lo hacía—. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre me han pedido que someta a todos (si es necesario, de las peores formas posibles). Shintarou, jamás he permitido que nadie me reclame como _suyo… _—Midorima arrugó un poco la nariz, haciendo un gracioso mohín que logró sacarle una especie de sonrisa al pelirrojo—. Pero quiero que tú lo hagas.

Midorima parpadeó confundido, como si todavía no alcanzara a procesar esas palabras. Incluso si significaban lo que él creía, Seijuurou se las estaba arreglando para llevar las cosas justo a donde quería. Sin embargo…

—¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres? —Preguntó, con la voz ronca.

—Midorima. Te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora —ordenó—. _Necesito _sentirte dentro de mí..., profundamente, ahí donde nadie más ha estado.

El corazón de Shintarou dio un vuelco y casi juraría que se le derretía al momento que las palabras dejaron los labios de Akashi.

Shintarou no tardó en asentir, con un movimiento lento pero seguro. Al instante le tomó de la cintura y le obligó a dar media vuelta, quedando pecho tierra. Mientras Shintarou se acomodaba de rodillas, Akashi también se puso a gatas. Midorima se inclinó un poco hacia delante, alcanzando la nuca del otro con sus labios y lamiéndola. Tenía un regusto salado gracias al sudor…, gracias a la excitación que causaba cada caricia y beso suyo.

Midorima se tomó su tiempo para observar fijamente el notorio sonrojo de Akashi; su expresión era tan adorable. Era justo como había imaginado que sería. Todas sus fantasías convergían en ese momento, mientras los ojos de ambos se encontraban y él se daba cuenta que toda su resistencia fue inútil. Shintarou amaba al pelirrojo, aunque hubiera pasado años convenciéndose de que no era verdad y aunque Takao se hubiera cruzado en su vida.

El propio Kazunari se lo había dicho alguna vez: _« Tú siempre lo sigues con la mirada y no te das cuenta de lo mucho que él te mira a ti, Shin-chan __»._

Midorima también sabía que no podía ignorar la presencia imponente de Akashi, pero lo atribuía a la extrañeza porque nunca comprendía del todo al pelirrojo. No conocía al chico que se acercó a él, cabalgando a _Rakkikuro _e invitándolo a montarse también, con una sonrisa prepotente; no conocía al chico que se inclinó hacia delante y le obligó a secarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, diciéndole que nada de eso traería a sus padres de vuelta.

_« No hay deshonra en caer. La verdadera deshonra es no volver a levantarse_ [2] ». Ésas fueron sus palabras entonces, dichas con una increíble solemnidad, como si el propio Akashi estuviera acostumbrado a ellas. En el pasado, Midorima se había enfurecido con aquel niño con pintas de sabio, porque no conocía su dolor. Sin embargo, pronto entendió que le daba lástima…, Seijuurou nunca probó algún gesto de afecto de sus padres. Éstos no le enseñaron a ser amado ni amar, sólo a obedecerlos a ellos y ordenar al resto; le mostraron cómo ser absoluto, pero a cambio debió renunciar a sus emociones. A Seijuurou nada más le interesaba ganar.

No obstante, justo ahora, cuando sus miradas chocaron una con la otra, se dio cuenta que Akashi no era aquel hombre tan inasequible e imperturbable como siempre le pareció. Seijuurou era tan humano como él, a pesar de su frialdad…, a pesar del poder y su actitud superior.

Todas aquellas cicatrices en la espalda de Akashi le demostraban lo mucho que ignoraba del pelirrojo: Lo habían castigado en lugar de Midorima y él nunca lo supo, hasta hoy. El sentimiento que asaltó su pecho era innombrable.

Se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que su pecho rozaba la espalda del pelirrojo. Una parte de él deseaba que Akashi pudiera sentir el pulso de su corazón y se diera cuenta, sin necesidad de usar las palabras, de cuán feliz estaba porque al fin estaban juntos, de esa manera en que siempre quiso tenerlo. Akashi dobló los brazos y hundió la mitad del rostro en las sábanas, esperando la embestida de Shintarou. Pero él sabía que el pelirrojo necesitaba preparación… más si, tal como afirmaba, nunca había sido penetrado. Midorima empezó a lamer las cicatrices en los omoplatos del pelirrojo, donde la piel se notaba más lisa; mientras tanto, sus dedos iban buscando la entrada de Akashi. Una vez que la halló, introdujo un primer dedo a la estrecha cavidad.

De inmediato, Seijuurou se puso rígido. Midorima le dio un tiempo para acostumbrarse, a pesar de que la sensación del pasaje apretado de Akashi alrededor de su dedo lo enloquecía de necesidad. Pasados unos segundos, el propio Seijuurou sacudió sus caderas en búsqueda de más contacto. Shintarou apoyó mejor su peso y rodeó el cuerpo de Akashi con el brazo izquierdo, deslizando los dedos hasta encontrarse con el pezón endurecido del pelirrojo, con el que jugó un momento al mismo tiempo que introducía un segundo dedo. Akashi lanzó un gemido que ahogó volteándose de lleno hacia el colchón.

Midorima sonrió.

—Quisiera oír tu voz… —murmuró, adentrando un tercer dedo. Vio que Seijuurou cerraba los puños entorno a las sábanas—… gritando mi nombre.

Akashi gruñó algo ininteligible que, pensó, tendría que ver con que él dijera anteriormente: "No deben oírnos".

_« Así que tal vez, no puedas pronunciar otra cosa, ¿eh? ». _Una sonrisa enternecida —y un poco más soberbia— apareció en su rostro. _« Me gusta »._

Midorima continúo abriéndose paso con los dedos hasta que, luego de tomar un pequeño desvío, encontró ese lugar especial en el interior de Akashi. En esta ocasión, ni la falta de aliento ni mil almohadas sobre su rostro, habrían enmudecido la exclamación que escapó de Seijuurou.

—¡Ah! —El grito de placer, largo y ronco, hicieron que Midorima estuviera a punto de perder el control.

Sacó despacio los dedos del interior de Akashi y se enderezó para tomar las caderas levantadas del pelirrojo con mayor facilidad. Colocó su miembro en la apertura de Seijuurou, acariciándole con la punta.

—Si te hago demasiado daño… tan sólo dímelo —pidió, con la voz ronca, deseando interiormente que no tuvieran que detenerse…, lo había preparado bien, así que tan solo debía darle tiempo para adaptarse, una vez que enterrara su miembro.

Incapaz de esperar un momento más, Midorima se empujó hacia el interior de Akashi; tan sólo metió la mitad. Por su parte, Seijuurou gritó cuando sus músculos cedieron. El peliverde esperó, de una forma tan paciente que él ni siquiera lo creía. El interior del pelirrojo estaba más apretado de lo que había supuesto y estaba tan tenso que incluso dolía un poco la forma en que se cerraba entorno suyo.

—Aka-Akashi, relájate un poco —pidió, aunque en teoría no era capaz de imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando ahora el joven. Éste tardó un poco en aliviar un poco su rigidez.

—Continúa —jadeó Seijuurou entonces, y en esta ocasión, Midorima hundió su miembro entero. Akashi volvió a gemir, pero le pidió que siguiera no mucho después.

Él estaba encantado de continuar. Lo embistió primero lento, pensando que así resultaría más fácil. Después, ni siquiera él podía controlar su velocidad y, conforme la liberación se acercaba, Midorima se movía con más frenesí, gruñendo mientras hundía la nariz en los cabellos rojizos, detectando la suave fragancia a sándalo que expedían combinados con el aroma dulzón del sudor.

En algún momento, obligó a Akashi a enderezarse y pegar su espalda nuevamente a su pecho. Akashi le pasó el brazo izquierdo por los cabellos y recargó su cabeza en su hombro derecho, obligándole a besarlo. Midorima lo hizo gustoso, jugando con la lengua del pelirrojo mientras deslizaba una mano hasta el pene de Seijuurou y comenzaba a masturbarlo. Los gemidos del chico ahora se veían ahogados por su beso pasional y desenfrenado, que iba tomando tanta urgencia como las caderas de Akashi, que se movían ya para hacer que la mano del peliverde llegara hasta la base ya para hundirse más en el miembro de Shintarou.

Akashi alcanzó el orgasmo primero que Midorima, aunque a él no le importaba demasiado. No cuando Seijuurou había soltado su nombre contra sus labios y no más de diez segundos después, él también se sacudió alcanzando el éxtasis y derramando su esencia en el interior del pelirrojo.

No más de un minuto después, cuando los temblores que agobiaban sus cuerpos y les llevaron al límite hubieron terminado, Shintarou se atrevió a sacar su miembro. La respiración de Akashi estaba tan acelerada como la suya cuando se dejaron caer de nuevo a la cama, sin molestarse en cubrir sus cuerpos con algo más que la piel del otro, en un abrazo firme.

No dijeron absolutamente nada y dejaron que el silencio los arrullara. Al final, se quedaron dormitando en medio de sus pensamientos, hasta que el sueño los venció.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

Akashi despertó pensando que no quería moverse. En parte se debía al dolor que le recorría desde las caderas y le daba la sensación de que no iba a ser capaz de ponerse en pie. Tanteó el colchón buscando la figura de Midorima, pero éste no se hallaba cerca. Seijuurou frunció el ceño y se obligó a girar para encararse con el lugar vacío, en donde estaba seguro, tendría que hallarse Shintarou.

Se apoyó en los brazos en un fútil intento por darse apoyo, mas una gran punzada le obligó a caer nuevamente. A un lado de su cama, en una pequeña mesita muy baja, estaba una charola con una taza de té humeante. Seijuurou supuso que sería obra de Midorima. Se deslizó hasta la orilla y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el vaso. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Midorima, con los cabellos húmedos y los ojos entrecerrados; Akashi pudo notar que le faltaban los anteojos.

Le dedicó una sonrisa al joven y éste se ruborizó un poco, como si fuera lo más grave e íntimo que Akashi le hiciera desde las últimas veinticuatro horas. Como un hábito, Midorima se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, dizque para acomodarse los lentes que no llevaba. Shintarou se notó más avergonzado una vez que se acordó de ese detalle.

—¿Qué les pasó? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo, ya imaginándoselo por el gesto contraído en la boca del peliverde.

—Estaban entre las sábanas y mientras las buscaba, salieron volando —respondió, un tanto avergonzado. Seijuurou apretó los labios en una fina línea, conteniendo la carcajada. Al final, incapaz de contenerse, dejó escapar una risita divertida que hizo sonrojar un poco más a Shintarou, obviando que ya se imaginaba el resultado de las gafas—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió él, soportando el dolor impasible mientras se sentaba. Notó un agudo dolor en su interior, pero logró sostenerse erguido sin problemas—. ¿Y tú?

Midorima apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Bien —contestó, esbozando una sonrisa que Akashi recogió con un leve asentimiento.

—¿Quieres repetirlo?

En lugar de contestar, Midorima se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer de rodillas, sentándose cómodamente en sus talones. Le pasó a Seijuurou la taza en silencio y esperó a que él sorbiera un poco; le encantaba el té de manzanilla.

—Akashi —llamó el otro en algún momento, ya cuando él estaba terminando de beber—. Tus cicatrices…

—Horribles, ¿verdad? Preferiría que me hubieran sacado los ojos.

La cara de Midorima empalideció ante esa perspectiva. Él sonrió, como si hubiera dicho una broma de lo más divertida.

—No habría sido un precio muy caro, si nada te pasaba —añadió. Shintarou frunció el ceño; al parecer no se estaba tomando a bien sus palabras.

—Tonterías, maldición —soltó, enojado—. Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo parecido por algún desconocido.

—Tú no eres un desconocido —apuntó, levantando la mano y pasándola en sus cabellos.

—Lo era en ese entonces.

Akashi se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. —Le tomó del cuello y lo obligó a levantarse lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios.

Y claro que no importaba, al fin y al cabo, lo amaba, aunque jamás se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta.

Valieron la pena sus cicatrices, y la culpa que cargaba por haber sido quien entregó a Takao y su familia. Akashi jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a Midorima.

_« Y algún día, cuando la tiranía de mi padre termine, sabrán que Midorima siempre ha sido y será mío. Hasta ahora, es la única victoria que me importa haber ganado ». _Pensó, uniéndose con más fuerza al beso de Midorima, esperando ansioso la próxima noche que pudieran estar juntos. Y se encargaría de que ésta no tardara demasiado en llegar.

**FIN.**

* * *

[1] Sí, todas sabemos lo mucho que les encanta a los _mangakas _omitir mil nombres que a veces, nos gustaría tener. Busqué y busqué sobre la familia de Akashi, pero no encontré absolutamente nada y decidí, como ya habrán notado, llamar al hombre como la escuela ésa.

[2] ¿Recuerdan que dije que había buscado información? (xD), pues tardé dos horas en dar con el maldito capítulo del _manga _donde se enfrentan Rakuzan y Shutoku... cité esa frase de Midorima-sempai... y ahora, una disculpa, (._.) ni siquiera recuerdo el capítulo; es por ahí del 181-182 (e-eU)

* * *

Sí, ya sé que estuvo muy cutre y todo, pero el plan era terminarlo hoy un poco antes de las tres de la tarde, pero me vi en la necesidad de terminarlo mucho antes porque nadie me dijo que íbamos a salir temprano (xD) y ahorita ya voy tarde y no sé a qué horas regresaré. En fin, de todos modos espero que lo hayan disfrutado y eso; el _lemon _de verdad que no es mucho lo mío y me disculpo si fallé al lograrlo (xD)

¡Hasta pronto! (:D)


End file.
